


Arthritic Blues

by VileniaVeladorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's August Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn
Summary: Written for prompt #3 for the august 2020 event.Special Thanks to Theaisa for her help in editing this work and trying to catch my mistakes :)
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 78





	Arthritic Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3:
> 
> Prompt: my whole brain is arthritic.  
> My pinkie is arthritic; don't laugh at my misgivings.

Prompt: my whole brain is arthritic.

My pinkie is arthritic; don't laugh at my misgivings.

  
  
  


Arthritic Blues

The fireplace flared up with green flames signalling the use of the Floo network as Hermione and Fleur Delacour-Black stepped out into the sitting room of their home at Black Manor.

Hermione was cradling one of Fleur's hands in hers as Fleur loudly complained. "Mer deaux, my pinkie is arthritic now! Don't you dare laugh at my misgivings or it will be the dreaded couch for you Hermione!", Fleur growled out. 

Hermione stifled a giggle as the noise summoned their wives. Narcissa and Bellatrix Delacour-Black walked in just in time to hear Hermione's reply, "Your pinkie? My whole brain is arthritic now. And there is nothing wrong with your pinkie you gorgeous drama queen. It's what happens when you punch someone incorrectly, it's just a little swelling, it will be alright in a few days my love."

"Aww did the little mudpup and the harpy get hurt?", came Bellatrix's sing-song teasing voice as Narcissa and her walked fully into the room. Which made Narcissa smack the back of her head, "That is no way to talk to our distressed wives Bellatrix.” 

Turning to her younger wives, "What happened that caused this dramatic reaction?", as she gave the younger women an expectant glare.

A red faced Hermione glanced at an equally red faced Fleur. "Ahh well you see...", before Fleur cut in, "The Weasley boys happened!", she finished, making Hermione huff in irritation at being interrupted. This made Fleur kiss Hermione lovingly, "Mi amore, I love you but you would have rambled trying to find a way to downplay what happened." 

Bellatrix looked at their younger wives and then at each other before summoning a love-seat and a couple of chairs. Bellatrix pointed at the love-seat, "Sit and tell us what happened." As she and Narcissa sat down in the chairs.

After taking their seats on the love-seat, Hermione took a deep breath, "As you both know, I was meeting Fleur at Gringotts after work to do a little shopping before we came home. Well, when we left, we found both Ronald and William Weasley waiting for us, they all but demanded that we take them to the upcoming Ministry ball. When we told them we would be taking our beloved wives not them, they grew irate and said some less that choice things about both of you. In the end when Ronald indicated he could break the spell you had us under and free us to be proper wives for him and his brother, Fleur snapped and punched the dunderhead. Fortunately the Aurors arrived and when William tried to get us arrested, the witnesses and the goblins backed us." Hermione chuckled at this. And Fleur gave her a loving smile, "Oui the best is yet to come due to this stunt both Ronald and William have been banned from Gringotts, it was a shame William's drinking caused him to lose his job already."

Hermione continued, "And I may have filed an official grievance against House Weasley, if they are unable to prove that Fleur or myself are under any spells, then Gringotts will call in all debts that House Weasley owes, due immediately." Hermione smirked and looked over at her wives.

Narcissa and Bellatrix who were fuming moments ago, were now sporting wicked grins. Bellatrix commented, "I knew you had some Slytherin you, Hermione."

"Quite often, nightly on a slow day." Hermione quipped back. 

Narcissa giggled, "Perhaps we should see about paying off those debts then?" 

Fleur chuckled, "Oui, our fierce golden eagle already took care of them, so if Ronald cannot prove his words, House Weasley in fact becomes a vassal of House Delacour-Black." 


End file.
